New Life
by Bravery-Homunculus
Summary: What happens when Shinra gives Izaya and injection with cat DNA? What happens when Shizuo has to watch over Izaya while he is like this? Only time can tell. Sorry if the characters are a little OC .
1. Nekozaya?

**Bravery**: I dont own Durarara or the characters no matter what. Even though I really wished that I owned Shizuo and Izaya~! Anyways please enjoy my first Shizaya story ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A man with black hair and black eyes was walking down the street of Ikebukuro. He figured he could mess with Shizuo Heiwajima or as he liked to call him Shizu-chan. This man was named Izaya Orihara. Izaya always liked to go to Ikebukuro just because Shizuo was there. Since they were in high school they would always fight like they do now. Anyways enough about the past let talk about the present.

Izaya was heading to see Shinra and underground doctor. He got a phone call from Shinra asking him to come over and see him. Of course Izaya was suspicious but it gave him a great opportunity to go to Ikebukuro. _'__I__wonder__what__Shizu-chan__is__up__to__' _Izaya thought. He soon heard the same loud voice that he was used to every time he was here.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya smirked and soon felt the wind fly by his face. He looked at noticed a vending machine in the ground. He looked at Shizuo and smiled "Hello Shizu-chan. Already wanted to pick a fight, ne?" he said with a happy voice.

He thought about it "But, I can't play with you today. Bye bye Shizu-chan" he said as he turned and ran off.

Shizuo stood there and then quickly took after Izaya "I don't care if you have something to do here! Stay out of Ikebukuro!" he yelled. Izaya snickered and quickly ran losing Shizuo. He walked the rest of the way to Shinra's. Izaya knocked on the door and was quickly pulled inside.

Izaya pulled himself away from the underground doctor and glared "What do you need, Shinra? I am a very busy man" he said simply. He waited as Shinra explained what he wanted Izaya to do.

"So… You want to do an experiment on me?" he asked. Shinra nodded 'Yes, if you don't mind that is. It should be the long. It's a small dose of cat DNA. I want to see how well they mix up" said Shinra. Izaya stared and sighed "Why not? What harm could it cause me?" he said. He looked at Shinra asking for answers.

Shinra smiled "No harm at all. You might feel some strange effects during the process after I inject the cat DNA though" he answered. Izaya shook his head and was about to leave but he was pulled by the hood of his jacket to the operating room. Izaya struggled and tried to get away but he was placed on the bed and quickly injected with the DNA.

Shinra smiled "Process complete!" he said happily. He watched in thought as he waited for something to happen. Izaya glared at rubbed his arm where the needle entered. He frowned and waited as well.

Two Hours later still nothing. Shinra sighed in defeat and motioned Izaya to go "Celty should be here soon and I don't think you would want to face Shizuo right now…" he said. Izaya shrugged and placed his normal jacket back on "Bye Shinra." He said as he left the room and the home all together.

Now, Izaya seemed to be walking home. He was feeling some strange effects like wanting more fish and wanting to play with anything that involved yarn. He rubbed his eyes and shrugged. He continued on his was but stopped by to get some Russian Sushi just in case. Simon smiled "Oh! Izaya! Here for some sushi. Russian sushi better than other sushi" he said. Izaya only nodded and ordered some ootoro to go. When he was served it he quickly left since he wanted to eat it.

He smiled and skipped the rest of the way home but soon stopped when he smelt the scent of smoke. He looked up and saw Shizuo coming towards him.

Izaya smiled "Hello Shizu-chan~! Fancy seeing you here" he said. Shizuo glared "Shut up Flea! You know that I live around here!" he said. Izaya looked around "Really? I didn't know that" he said in an innocent voice. He actually did know that Shizuo lived around the area. He looked back to Shizuo but, Shizuo seemed to be staring at his head.

Izaya blinked and placed a hand on his head feeling two cat ears. Shizuo looked back to Izaya "Flea! What the hell are you doing walking around with those on!" he asked.

Izaya tugged on one of the ears and winced. He quickly took off and left Shizuo in the dust "FLEA!" Shizuo called but Izaya kept running. Shizuo watched Izaya run. He was confused as to why Izaya looked like a cat with the ears and even the tail. Shizuo felt his phone go off. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Shinra.

He opened it and answered "Hello?"

"_Hey! __Shizuo! __I__'__m __glad you __picked __up.__I __have __a __favor __to __ask.__Could __you __watch __Izaya __for __me? __I __gave __him an __injection __earlier __and __I __read __on __the __bottle __that __it __takes __about __two __hours __to take __effect.__"_ Shinra asked.

Shizuo glared at his phone and placed it back to his ear "Why do I have to watch him! He is perfectly fine on his own. I just saw him. It was weird though, he had these cat ears and a tail. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Shinra only giggled "_Uh...__Oh C__elty __is __calling __me. __I __must __go. __Anyways __thanks __for __agreeing!__"_ he said nd quickly hung up the phone.

Shizuo looked at his phone and quickly walked to where he saw Izaya take off. He mumbled "Kill kill kill" the whole way. He seriously didn't want to have to look after the lea for the rest of his day.

Izaya on the other hand was catching his breath. He felt more agile and had better awareness of everything around him. He placed a hand on the ears and felt them. He soon started to purr lightly. He shook his head _'__What __am __I __doing? __Stupid __Shinra __had __to __give __me __cat __DNA. __I __will __kill __him __for __this!_' he thought angrily.

He felt the tail and looked at it glaring. He knew something bad would happen. He knew he shouldn't have gone to Shinra's. He felt like he just signed his life away even though he didn't.

Izaya sighed and pulled his hood up to hide his ears but his tail was another story. He growled lightly and made the tail wrapped around his waist. He soon started to get the feel of having these new abilities and the ears along with the tail.

Izaya looked out of the alley both ways and walked out about ready to head to his home but was yanked back by his collar.

He coughed lightly and struggled to get out of the grip "Cut it out flea!" he heard someone say. He stopped and looked at the very angry Shizuo. He smiled "Hello Shizu-chan. Why are you here?" he asked.

Shizuo only glared "Shinra asked me to watch you. So that is what I am doing." He said. Izaya could hear in his voice that he wasn't happy about it. Izaya smiled "Aw~! Is Shizu-chan worried about me?" he asked happily.

He soon landed on the floor hard. He mewled in anger "Why did you do that you stupid protozoan!" he said. Shizuo smiled "I am only watching you not worrying or taking care of you" he said. Izaya frowned and got up off the floor and dusted himself off. He glared at Shizuo and walked away heading home.

Shizuo watched and soon followed. Izaya heard the footsteps and stopped "Don't follow me! I don't need you know where I live!" he said. Shizuo shrugged and only walked past Izaya "I already know where you live. Shinra gave me the address" he said. Izaya growled "Remind me to kill him even more" he said.

After the 30 minute walk they arrived at Izaya's home. Izaya walked inside first and heard Shizuo follow. Izaya wasn't happy he had no idea what Shizuo would do to him if they were in a room for too long together. He sighed and closed the door after Shizuo was inside having thoughts that a fight will break out _'__Shizu-chan __better __not __break __anything.__'_ He thought as the door was locked.


	2. An Hour later Confusion?

**Bravery: **Sorry about my typing fails. It might happen often when I am typing. Again sorry .

Recap: _'Shizu-chan better not break anything.'_ He thought as the door was locked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shizuo looked around the room. It was the first time he was actually in the Flea's house. He heard the door shut and looked to the door and saw Izaya with a grim expression. He turned away and walked further into the room. Izaya watched Shizuo making sure he didn't touch anything. He didn't want anything that he liked broken.

Izaya shook his head and walked further into his home. To him his home felt foreign since Shizuo was inside and wasn't trying to kill him. He looked around and figured he could at least make something to eat since he did drop his ootoro earlier.

Izaya headed to the kitchen but was stopped by Shizuo. Izaya glared up at the taller male "What do you need Shizu-chan~" he asked. Shizuo just looked at Izaya "What are you doing, flea?" he asked.

Izaya only stared at Shizuo "I am going to make something to eat. If you don't mind please move" he said and moved to the side so that he could enter his kitchen.

Shizuo watched Izaya and then followed him into the kitchen. He heard his stomach growl and he frowned. He didn't want to eat anything the Flea was making but found no choice in it since he had to watch him for Shinra. He stared at the flea but his gaze went to the ears on his head and the tail. He was wondering how long this would last.

Izaya felt eyes staring at him. He looked at Shizuo "Shizu-chan! Stop staring at me or I will think you are having wrong ideas~" he said.

Shizuo glared at the flea "What the hell are you talking about! Like I would ever have those thoughts about you!" he said simply. Izaya smiled "Then go away and watch TV or something. I am sure your protozoan brain can handle that" he said and made a shooing motion.

Shizuo growled and walked away. He figured he would check on the flea now and then. While Shizuo flipped through the TV channels he couldn't stop thinking about how Izaya ended up in a mess like this _'Stupid Shinra! He should be the one watching the flea not me.'_ He thought angrily.

Izaya was in the kitchen still cooking dinner. He figured he would make spaghetti since he had another person here. He sighed lightly and concentrated on the food. He felt weird. He didn't like what he was feeling right now. Actually… he hated it. He touch one of his ears and then sighed and went to get some spices and such for flavor.

Thirty minutes later the food was finished and Izaya got out two plates and sat them on the table each portioned with food. He walked out of the kitchen and looked at Shizuo "Dinner is ready. Come eat if you wish" he said.

He turned and walked back into the room and then grabbed his plate and left the kitchen and went to his computers so that he could focus on his job. He had lots to clients tomorrow.

Shizuo got up and walked into the kitchen to see it perfectly clean even though Izaya just made dinner. He saw his plate and grabbed it and looked to the door of the kitchen. He walked out and saw Izaya working already _'Seems like he doesn't need anyone around. Why did Shinra want him observed anyways?'_ he thought.

Izaya's ears twitched and he looked up and glared at Shizuo "Quit watching me you barbaric man. It's weird. Am I so fascinating to you?" he asked. Shizuo shrugged and knew that, that was the flea he knew. Izaya frowned and went back to his work. He took a couples bite of his food here and there but most of his attention was on his information gathering.

Shizuo took a seat on the couch and eat his food. He looked to the TV and then turned it off getting bored with it. He just ate silently and continued to ponder about some things.

Izaya stopped his researching and looked over to Shizuo _'Why is he even staying here? He could go home. I don't need watching'_ he thought angrily. He sighed lightly and ate some more of his meal. He soon was finished with his food and grabbed his plate getting and headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Izaya sighed. He let Namie off today cause he didn't need her. He soon regretted it and wished he didn't let her off but made her come in for work. Izaya concentrated on the dishes unaware of the man behind him with his now empty plate. Shizuo walked behind Izaya silently and then placed his plate in the sink scaring Izaya.

Izaya jumped and moved away. He hissed at Shizuo and then stopped. He growled and then composed himself.

Shizuo stared at the informant with confusion. He never thought that he would be able to scare Izaya. Shizuo shrugged and moved away and let Izaya do the dishes once more. Izaya watched Shizuo move away then went back to what he was doing. He kept his ears open for any sudden movements or such.

Shizuo watched and leaned against the wall. He didn't know why he was so interested in Izaya now. He looked back to the ears and tail Izaya had. Izaya soon was concentrated on the dishes no listening anymore. Shizuo walked up to Izaya and touched the ears that were on Izaya's head. Izaya stiffened but then relaxed and started to purr. He leaned into the touch.

Shizuo watched in amazement. He never knew that he found a spot Izaya liked being touched. Shizuo looked to the tail that seemed to sway between them. He soon grabbed the tail as well and heard a sound come from Izaya. He stopped what he was doing and moved away a light blush on his cheeks.

Izaya looked to Shizuo with wide eyes. He himself couldn't believe the sound he just made. He was shocked that he made it to Shizuo! Shizuo stared at Izaya with a shocked expression as well but didn't say anything. There seemed to be a long silence between them.

Izaya quickly finished the dishes and then her left the room. He was shocked and confused at why he made such sounds to his enemy. Shizuo watched Izaya leave. He placed a hand over his mouth and tried to process exactly what happened. He was as confused as Izaya was. He couldn't place everything together.

Izaya quickly went to his room to think. He didn't want to be around Shizuo right now. He needed to think. He needed silence and being around Shizuo will make his thinking process hard on him because he will start thinking about what just happened.

Shizuo on the other hand was ridiculing himself _'Why did I do that! I shouldn't have touched them! But they were soft almost like he was actually like a cat'_ he thought. He sighed and leaned against the wall and slid down it. He sat on the floor and had his head between his legs.

Both Izaya and Shizuo had the same thought _'What am I going to do now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery:<strong> I would like to give thanks to everyone who read this story when I first started it. I would again like to apologize for any typing mistakes that are seen.

**Please Review.** I also have a question for all of you. Should I add Tsugaru, Psyche, Hibiya, Tsukishima, Delic and Hachimenroppi in this story? I was thinking about it but I cant seem to come up with a decision. If i do I could just have them befriend with Shizuo and Izaya or they can just be people that they know. Well, anyways.. I hope to hear your ideas ^-^


	3. Delic and Hibiya Introductions

**Bravery: **Sorry if it is late. I have been busy... I will try to update as soon as I can. I usually types these at school cause i have a bunch of free time.

Recap: Both of them had the same thought _'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next morning Izaya had awoken. He looked around his room trying to get his bearings. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. He yawned lightly and got up. He went to his door and left his room.

He went down the stairs and stopped seeing blonde on his couch. He walked up and stiffened. There lying on his couch was Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya went past Shizuo as quietly as he could. He stopped when he made a sound and looked over to the debt collector. Shizuo mumbled something in his sleep and turned over in his sleep. Izaya sighed lightly and looked around. He wanted to leave. He turned on his heel and quickly went back to his room.

Izaya took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He sighed as he felt the tail moving and the ears twitch. He quickly left his room and ran to the door of his home and quickly left silently so that he didn't wake Shizuo since he didn't want to be around the other male.

Once Izaya was outside he took a breath and quickly and took off to his favorite place…Ikebukuro. Once Izaya reached Ikebukuro he felt better. He had his hood up and his tail wrapped around his waist so that it wouldn't stand out.

Izaya looked around as he heard voices. He soon noticed Mikado, Anri, and Kida. He wondered what he should do involving them.

It seemed like they were having fun being together. He smirked and figured he would people watch instead. He didn't feel like really talking to the three high schoolers after all. He smiled and skipped down the street.

Shizuo awoke a couple minutes after Izaya left. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and got up and looked around and remembered that he passed out at Izaya's house. He sighed and walked up the stairs and looked through the rooms to find Izaya's. He found it and knocked but got no response.

He opened the door and noticed Izaya wasn't there. He cursed '_Idiot. Just wait till I get my hands on you, flea'_ he thought.

Shizuo quickly fixed his appearance and left the house quickly in search of Izaya.

Izaya held the binoculars to his eyes as he watched people. He soon stared to watch Anri, Mikado and Kida. For some reason he was interested in those three. He knew they wouldn't fall for his tricks though. He sighed lightly and took a sip of his coffee.

He soon felt someone watching him. He looked around and noticed someone who looked a lot like Shizuo. He blinked lightly and then looked back to the window and cursed as he noticed the three were gone. He growled lightly and went back to his drink. He figured he would ignore the person staring at him.

The man with pink eyes and blonde hair couldn't stop staring at the guy who reminded him so much of his Hibiya. He kept his gaze on the informant and watched the actions he took.

He soon noticed that this guy was nowhere like Hibiya but someone different _'How? They look so much alike…'_ he thought. He sighed and shook his head and went up to the informant who looked like he was pissed off. He smiled at the man "Is this seat taken?" he asked nicely.

Izaya heard a voice and looked up to see the Shizuo look alike. He narrowed his eyes not trusting this man at all but telling him he could sit if he pleases. Izaya looked out the window and he heard the man say something. Izaya looked at him "What?" he asked.

The man smiled "The names Delic." He said as he held out his hand. Izaya looked to the hand and then placed his in Delic's hand. He shook it and quickly pulled his hand away.

Shizuo looked around wondering where the flea could be. He growled lightly hating having to be the one to search for the guy he hated. He walked down the street not paying attention to anything when he ran into someone.

He heard a shout from the man he ran into. The looked to the boy and glared "what did you say?" he asked. The boy glared at Shizuo "I said, Watch where you're going commoner!" the boy said.

Shizuo glared more _'this guy looks like Izaya but has a different personality. Did he call me a commoner?'_ he thought. He looked at the boy and helped him up "You shouldn't call people commoners if you don't know them, _boy_!" he said anger in his voice.

The man glared at him "I am not a boy. I am 23 years old. That is an adult! I can call anyone a commoner if I wish!" he boy said stubbornly.

Shizuo sighed and shook his head "Whatever." He said. He soon walked past the boy and the boy started to follow him. Shizuo growled lightly to himself _'Why is he following me!' _

Shizuo walked faster and could hear the boy to continue following. He sighed and looked to the boy "What do you want?" he asked. The other male glared at Shizuo "An apology for running my clothes" he said. Shizuo growled and looked away walking once more.

The boy sighed and followed again. This guy was annoying him. He thought he looked like Delic his slave but they were different. He continued to follow and waited. He hated waiting.

Shizuo stopped walking "Will you stop following me! You such an annoying brat!" he said his anger spiking fast. The boy sighed, "I am not a brat! My name is Hibiya! Learn to use it commoner!" he said.

Shizuo sighed, "Fine then. _Hibiya _quit following me." He said saying the males name with anger in his voice. Hibiya waved off Shizuo statement with his hand and continued following Shizuo.

This man distracted Shizuo, which caused him to forget to find Izaya. Shizuo growled _'God! This guy made me lose sight of my task!'_ he thought angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery:<strong> Well, I added Delic and Hibiya. In the next chapter I might have Psyche and Tsugaru introduced. I am sorry if this chapter sounded bad. I had major writers block and my day has been hell... literally .

**Please Review.**


	4. A Small encounter Some Shinra and Celty

**Bravery**: Um... Hello ^^" Sorry about the late update. I have been SUPER busy. Tennis has started and school is getting more hectic so I wont be posting chapters very quickly. I hope you dont mind though ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Recap:** _This man distracted Shizuo, which caused him to forget to find Izaya. Shizuo growled__**'God! This guy made me lose sight of my task!'**__he thought angrily._

* * *

><p>Shizuo looked at the man who was following him still. He sighed lightly and glare at the man behind him. This guy was getting on his nerves acting like a lost puppy yet he said things that could tick anyone off.<p>

Hibiya just continued following the mna who looked osme much like his sevant Delic except the clothing and eyes were different. He smirk his Hibiya liked smirk. Shizuo stared to get more and more irritated cause that smirk looked like Izaya's. He looked around with a frown since he was still trying tofocus on his task on finding Izaya and forcing him back home.

Currently Izaya ws having a calm talk with Delic. He sighed lightly as he felt his tail unwrap from his waist. He stiffened slightly as he flet the tail sway behind him. He cursed under her brath and quickl stood up "Ara, it seems my time here is up. I must take my leave" he said quickly. He picked up his drink and hide his tail and quickly took off hoping the other male wouldn't try to follow him.

Delic was going to continue the conversation when something black caught his eyes that was swaying behind the other male. He stared at it for awhile and then snapped out of his thoughts when the male got up and quickly took off. Delic blinked stunned for a bit at what he saw but then snapped out of it and quickly got up and went to chase after the other male.

Izaya continued to run. He hood falling exposing his neko ears. He forwned hating this things more and more. He heard a noise behind him and saw the male he was with chasing him. E cursed and fan faster. He has a thought occur to him that this was just like him and Shizu-chan. Izaya chuckled lighlty as the thought occurred to him.

Izaya continued his run until he saw a familiar flash of blonde. He frowned and stopped and ran towards it since it looked like his Shizu-chan. He stopped when he noticed this male lookedlike Hsizu-chan as well but wore a blue kimono and had blue eyes. He blinked confused but became shocked as he saw a male that lookedl ike hime in a outfit similar to his but white and pink. Izaya frowned. He would never be caught in an outfit like that.

Izaya was about to take off again until the male who looked like him looked towards him and came running towards him with the other 'Shizuo' behind him. Izaya moved back and pulled his hood back up and was ready to bolt.

The blue clad Shizuo pulled the other male by the hood to keep him from running into the male hwo looked like his Psyche. He looked at the male and then to Psyche he figured they looked alike except in eyes and clothing choices along with personaility. To this him this male wasn't like his outgoing childlike Psyche.

The pink and white male pout at Tsugaru "Ne, Tsugaru let go~! I want to talk to the male who looks like Psyche~!" he siad childly. He looked to the male who dressed like him only slightly differently. He msiled "Hello~! My name is Psyche" he siad to Izaya. Izaya looked to the two. He was very confused as to why there were people who looked like Shizuo and now this male who looked like him.

Izaya looked between the two and then quickly took off running. Psyche and Tsugaru looked at each other with a confused looked and then looked back to the way the male went. They soon noticed Delic their friend and lover to Pysche's brother Hibiya. Pysche smiled "Deli-nii~!" he said with a wave. Delic stopped and looked at Psyche with a smile. He looked back to where his companion from earlier took off. He sighed and figured he could let the other male go since he would see him at some other time.

Izaya continued running. He was confused as to why there was someone who looked like him. He stopped running and sighed lightly and tried to catch his breath. That didn't happen as well cause he was soon yanked back by his hood. He struggled to get away "Quit it flea!" said a voice. Izaya quickly realized the voice and looked over his shoulder to see Shizuo. He frowned "Ah, It seems the game it over. Too bad~" he siad in his normale tone.

Shizuo sighed. He had finally found Izaya but to the other man it seemed like all of this is a game. He loked at Izaya then is this another one of your games!" he asked as he moved out of the way and Hibiya stood behind Shizuo. He watched Izaya stare at the male with confusion.

Hibiya frowned "Why did you bring me to someone who looks like me you commoner!" he said to Shizuo. He wanted to find Delic not some look-a-like. He looked ot Izaya with a princly frown. Izaya fronwed right back and Shizuo looked at them both noticing the silimlarites but there were only a little bit.

Izaya looked to Shizuo "Seems like Shizu-chan has a pet~" he said. Shizuo glared at Izaya "This boy is not my pet! I don't even know who he is. He just started to follow me like a puppy!" he said with a growl.

Hibiya frowned "I am no pet. I am searching for my friend Delic along with my brother!" he siad simply. Izaya jolted lightly "Your Delic's friend. I just saw Delic. He is that way with another male who looks like me" he said pointing. Hibiya looked at nodded 'Thank you commoner. I shall give you payment when I have the money" he said as he then walked away and down the street.

Shizuo watched the Izaya looked-a-like walk away. He sighed lightly. This was to much for him. Another Izaya look-a-like. He stopped. Did he hear that right? He looked ot Izaya and sighed. He dragged the male and pulled him back towards Izaya's apartment with Izaya's protests being ignored.

Meanwhile, Shinra was having a good time. He was enjoying the peace in his home along with Celty. True they werent really doing anything except watching TV. Shinra had decided to take the day off from his underground doctor duties.

Celty silently watched the TV. She asked occasiol questions involving unrelated topics.

She pulled out her phone and quickly texted a small message and shoed it to Shinra _"I havent seen Izaya and Shizuo lately. What happened?"_

Shinra smiled "I did a small experiment on Izaya and Shizuo now is taking care of him"

Celty was somewhat shocked _"They are not trying to kill each other?" _she typed quickly on her PDA and showed the man.

Shinra only smiled once again to answer her. He then sipped his coffee and went back to watching the TV with Celty even though she was trying to get answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery<strong>: Anyways, there was a little Psyche and Tsugaru. A small encounter between Hibiya and Izaya and a small Shinra and Celty. I hope toihave all of them in one chapter soon but i dont know when that is.


	5. Almost spring? Oh no Boredom at home

**Bravery: **Hi hi! Sorry for leave of absence on my stories. Been having writers block. . Also, I would love some help. How should I make Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima appear in my story? Should they be lovers already who know Izaya or what? I am up to any suggestion~! Ah! I forgot to say in my story. The season is winter still but it is almost spring~ so be prepared for some fun, yes! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Shizuo shivered lightly as he dragged the informant back to the apartment that they were in yesterday. True they were somewhat closer to Shizuo's house but he didn't want the flea in his house or he would have to burn everything the flea touched.

Izaya continued his protests. He soon stopped and looked around for something to grab onto. He just didn't want to go back home and be forced to sit there and do nothing, even though e had some stuff for his job to do. He soon found something and latched onto it. This cause Shizuo to stop and let go of Izaya, just to quickly reach to unhook the male from what he was grabbing on.

Izaya took the chance and bit Shizuo quickly so that man was off guard so he could run off. Which Izaya managed with a yell of_ 'IZAYA!' _behind him. He smiled happily since this was how it was supposed to be instead of not play cat and mouse.

Izaya stopped running when he felt hot. He didn't like this feeling since it was unusual to him. He never felt as hot as he did just now _'Maybe I am catching a fever? No, impossible God's don't get sick' _he thought. He shook his head and decided to ignore it. His ears twitched constantly though and he tail swayed. Izaya was about to run but wasn't able too since all he could tell was being placed over someone shoulder.

Shizuo smirked in triumph since he caught Izaya while he wasn't paying attention. Izaya frowned and dug his nails in Shizuo's back since he was wanted down but it didn't seem to faze the male. Shizuo continued his stroll to Izaya's house carrying the man as if he weighed nothing.

Izaya soon stopped fighting knowing it would be impossible to make the brute to let him go. He sighed lightly and just hanged there until they arrived at his apartment. Once at the apartment, Izaya felt himself thrown onto his couch. He sat up and looked at Shizuo with a frown "How mean Shizu-chan~" he said. He smirked lightly as he watched the other male frown in anger.

Shizuo frowned and pulled out his pack of cigarettes but stopped when he saw Izaya frown. He figured the flea had rules of his own in this place. He sighed and put the pack back in his pocket and looked around "Is there anything fun to do here or do you just sit here doing nothing?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Izaya shrugged "I hardly ever stay in this place for long periods of time. Why do you think I left?" he asked somewhat angry. He looked around his own apartment and then got up and took off his jacket. He felt extremely hot even though it was cold. He didn't understand why.

Shizuo looked at the informant confused since the male was somewhat stripping. Was it hot in here? No it wasn't. Shizuo could tell. It was a normal temperature for a sunny day. He shook his head and figured the other male was just getting comfortable in his own home. He sighed and took a seat on the couch. He of course couldn't help but stare at Izaya due to the cat traits he possessed.

Izaya frowned. He still felt hot. He shook his head and sat down at his desk. His ears twitching nervously as his tail swayed. He looked at the time and sighed. It wasn't even close to nighttime. He then looked at the date and paused _'spring is coming up… Let's see…. '_ He thought as he counted the days till spring. He stopped spring was supposed to be starting in four days. He frowned and shook his head and figured it didn't concern him. Oh how wrong he was.

The informant sighed lightly and went to just busy himself on his computer. He quickly went to the chat and read what everyone was talking about.

_Taro Tanaka: Seriously you guys. I saw people who looked like Izaya and Shizuo._

_Saika: You might have been wrong. Could have been a trick of the eyes._

_Setton: No. I must say I also saw someone who resembled the two but I didn't approach in case I was wrong._

Izaya stopped reading. He frowned _'What an interesting development, ne.'_ he thought. He read it over once more. It was odd that even the people in the chat saw the copies of them. Izaya decided to call them copies cause he wasn't sure if they were different people like they claimed to be.

Shizuo looked over to Izaya and wondered why the flea was so quiet. It was freaking him out since the flea was never quite like this. He frowned and just shrugged since it wasn't really his place to get involved. He flipped through TV channels like he would always do at his own home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out and about in town, the magenta eyed man and his blue-clad kimono lover were walking around town like always. Psyche looked at Tsugaru "Tsu-chan~ I'm bored let's play a game" he said in his childlike voice.<p>

Tsugaru looked at Psyche "What kind of game?" he asked in his normal clam voice. He was also bored but he wouldn't admit it as freely as Psyche would. Of course Delic was still with them even though they tried to ignore him.

Delic looked around for his Chibiya, Hibaya. He sighed wondering where the male went. After all they said to meet at that coffee shop but he guessed they both got distracted. He paused as he saw Hibiya walking towards them like the prince he was. Of course Delic really didn't treat him as a prince like Hibiya wanted.

Hibiya has a look of anger since he had to walk such a distance and he almost got lost a couple of time despite his good direction sense. He wasn't that bad at getting lost but was kind of bad. He shook his head as he caught up with the other. Psyche smiled "Ah! Hibi-nii!" he said happily as he ran up to the male and tackled him in a hug like he normally would. Hibiya frowned 'Get off of me, Psyche" he said as he pushed the other male off of him. All of them have been around each other since they were young and of course some of them would develop feelings for someone in the group. Psyche and Tsugaru and then Delic and Hibiya.

Tsugaru sighed and steadied Psyche "Let's get moving. It seems like were drawing attention" he said as he noticed a bunch of people looking at them and whispering as if it was a major secret. He wondered if it had to do with the person they saw earlier that ran away.

The others nodded and they walked on their way ignoring and not even paying attention to everyone who stared at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery:<strong> I think my chapters are getting shorter. Hm... Maybe, my imagination. If they are I am so sorry! I will try to make them longer. Anyways, Reveiw please!~


	6. Meetings with the lookalikes

**Bravery: **Oh my god guys! I am SO sorry! My laptop completely died and I had to get it repaired. It died while I was typing the chapter to post up. It was almost completed too DX I had to retype everything! I am so sorry if this chapter doesn't sound good cause I wasn't in a good mood while trying to type this all over again. Sorry . I will try to post more chapters now that I am out of school.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Izaya huffed lightly. Being at home was a bore. This was why he left. His day was always in Ikebukuro. It was watching people, Eating otoroo, being chased by Shizu-chan. Heck, he couldn't even do the last on his list cause Shizu-chan was in his apartment watching TV instead of being mad at him.

Sighing, the male went back to the chat room he was currently on. They were talking about Shizuo and Izaya… again, or course. This one involved the fact that Izaya was over Shizuo's shoulder being taken away. He noticed a couple people saying that it was a new form of love. Izaya scoffed 'yeah right! Like that will ever happen'

What Izaya didn't know was that something might happen that would change things. Of course it involved a couple random strangers trying to get things set in motion along with the look alikes.

Shizuo looked at Izaya. He was acting odd since he kept sigh and such over there. Damn louse was being annoying by not doing anything. Then again Shizuo was always annoyed by the informant.

Once again, Izaya sighed. Shizuo snapped "IZAYA! Quite it already! If you want to go out somewhere we will. Just stop your fucking sighing over there!" he yelled. Shizuo went over to the informant and Izaya was about to book it but Shizuo this time was surprisingly fast.

Izaya glared at Shizuo as he was once again thrown over the shoulder and taken out of the house. Shizuo walked down the stairs since he didn't want to wait for the elevator and went out of the complex and onto the streets of Ikebukuro.

Once, outside Shizuo removed Izaya from his shoulder and placed him on the ground. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Izaya frowned as he moved away and started to walk away. He heard the brute following him, which he didn't like. It felt like he can't have any more free space.

"So… Shizu-chan~ Where are we going~?" Asked the informant with curiosity.

Shizuo frowned. He really didn't think of that so he was at a loss for words. He figured they could walk around for a bit and then heard back but knowing Izaya that wouldn't happen.

Izaya smirked since the brute didn't have anything to say. This was a good thing to him cause he could do what he wanted for now.

Right now at this time, the look-a-likes were in the same area. They kept getting stared at in Ikebukuro so they went to Shinjuku instead.

Psych skipped happily ahead of the group but stopped when he saw the person from earlier "Ah! It the person who looks like Psyche~! Tsu-chan! Let's go over to them!" said the young man.

Tsugaru looked to the male from earlier and noticed he had someone with him, well following him. He shook his head and nodded as they both crossed the empty street to the two.

Hibiya and Delic watched since they both came in contact with those people but didn't feel like going over to them. Hibiya mainly just wanted to find a place to sit and he would order Delic to be his chair but then it would end up like it always did… an argument and then make up sex hours later.

Psyche came up and jumped at Izaya hugging the male. Izaya started took out his flick blade and held it to the man's throat who was hugging him "What the fuck? Get off!" he said as he tried to pried the other raven haired man off.

Tsugaru looked at Shizuo oddly but then turned his attention to Psyche and helped the raven away from the other. Psyche had tears in his eyes since Izaya wasn't being friendly.

"Iza-chan isn't being nice~!" cried the male. Izaya scoffed lightly "Wait… Iza-chan! Who the hell gave you rights to call me that?" asked the male.

Psyche whimpered lightly and hid behind Tsugaru. Izaya growled lightly his tail uncurling itself from his waist and his ears moving back in an angered way. Tsugaru looked at Izaya "Sorry about Psyche. This is how he always is" he said calmly.

Izaya paused "Well, if this is how he is I guess it cant be helped…" he said simply as he looked to Shizuo to see the male trying to hold in laughter.

"Oi! Shizu-chan! No laughing! What is wrong with you and your protozoan brain!" said an anger Izaya.

Shizuo stopped and glared at Izaya "Well, the fact that there is someone who looks like you who might ruin your reputation is the funniest thing ever"

Tsugaru sighed lightly "Would you two mind just staying calm. We aren't here to ruin anyone's reputation or anything." He said simply as he held his hands up.

Izaya paused "You aren't? Then why are you guys here looking like us?"

"Like you? We were born looking like this." Tsugaru replied. Psyche smiled "Maybe we are doppelgangers or something~!"

Hibiya and Delic had finally decided to come over to the group but didn't even both to speak. Well, Hibiya at least. Delic smirked 'Yo." He said.

Izaya stiffened as he looked at the male he met earlier in the day. He only lifted his hand in a small wave and that was it.

Shizuo sighed. He was getting a headache from all this. It wasn't normal to meet people who looked like you but with a little bit of differences.

Once again Izaya stared at them. He didn't like this at all. He was thinking that someone got some of his and Shizu-chans DNA to make clones of them but then again it couldn't have happened because the clones would look EXACTLY like them with no differences.

Psyche feeling the stare stared back at Izaya. He was also curious about why they looked so alike.

Hibiya shook his head and looked to Delic. He quickly walked past and told Delic to follow him. Delic chuckled and followed his Chibiya.

Izaya looked away "I wont admit that you guys were born that way. To look like us" he said as he quickly stalked off.

Shizuo sighed and bowed lightly apologizing to Psyche and Tsugaru. He soon quickly followed Izaya since he was incharge of the other male.

Psyche and Tsugaru watched the two males walk away. They two soon followed after Hibiya and Delic since they had things to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery<strong>: Hey guys! So here is he end of the chapter. I hope you review and such. Also, I will be accept 4 other people to be in my story along with myself. Of course we wont have big parts in the story since this is all about Shizu and Iza. But… its _**first come first serve**_. Anyone who is interested in this story and being apart send me a message with what you want to look like and name you wish to have in this story. Just to let you know mine will be Avielle. Also, any other details about them. Thanks~ ;)


	7. Two new people! Oh my!

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery: <strong>Oh my god guys! I am SO sorry! I was so busy with work that I couldn't type this chapter at all. DX I am so sorry! I still need at least two others who are interested in the option I posted at the end of Chapter 6. I least want two other people in this story besides the original characters. I like to add my own spice to things, ne~

* * *

><p>While the two groups were leaving, two people were hiding in the shadows watching the scenes before them. The two friends looked to each other and smiled. It was a mission that they made along with two others. The female squealed lowly in delight.<p>

She loved seeing things like this. To some people if you put her and Erika Kurosawa together in a room with yaoi it would be like they were twins. The squealing and giggling, all that weird stuff.

The female looked to her friend "Ne, Shiji! When is this going to happen!?" whined the girl. She was too excited to make two people who disliked each other to love each other.

The male, Shiji, looked at her "Not yet. I know you want to get this started but you have to wait." He replied with a casual tone. It was like he did this all the time. He moved some of his brown hair away from his eyes and quickly walked down the alley they were hiding in.

His companion following: unhappily, after him. She wanted to get this done now. To see it all play out. She hated waiting.

Shizuo looked back stopping his stride. He felt like he was being watched but soon the feeling left. It was as if the person watching him was bored or something. He frowned but soon went back to watching over Izaya. No matter how much he hated it.

Sighing, the taller man watched as the other male was pissed off. He found it hilarious actually. Seeing, Izaya in such a rage and it was true anger too. Something you don't see often.

Izaya walked ahead of Shizuo, a frown in place of his normal smile. He was busy pondering over the fact that it was possible for someone to be born like him and Shizu-chan. It was odd. These things don't happen often. You don't see it everywhere either.

Apparently though, here in Ikebukuro, you see it. Quickly thinking of something else the male focused ahead and continued on his way. He didn't remember where he was going exactly but he might as well just head somewhere.

The look alikes on the other hand were trying to figure out why Izaya treated them in such a way. Psyche was looking at the ground as he was walking beside his lover. He was always treated like he belong but no Iza-chan didn't. He couldn't understand it.

Tsugaru looked over to Psyche and smiled at him "Don't worry about it to much. He will understand soon" he said as he brought Psyche closer to him. He hated seeing Psyche with such an expression so he always made the raven haired man happy.

Psyche nodded silently but smiled anyways. He grabbed Tsugaru's hand and they both went after Hibiya and Delic. They didn't want to get left behind.

Back to the unknown kids: Shiji and his female companion. The girl frowned lightly "Why can't we do this now! It was the perfect chance" she said simply as they walked down the street. The girl moved some of her black hair away from her face. It seemed pointless cause it just moved back to cover her left eye again. She looked away. It was hard to not go after such a good couple for her. That Izaya and Shizuo were made for each other. You could tell just by looking at them.

Shiji looked to his friend "Come now, Avielle, you know just like I do that we need to wait" he said as he continued on his way. Avielle narrowed her blood red eyes as she glared after her friend. She knew he was right but she liked getting to the point of things better. It was simpler that way. More fun as she called it.

The two friends glared at each other but Shiji broke it when they arrived at their destination. They were to meet the others here to talk about the plan again and add more to it if needed. Avielle smirked in happiness. The plan was going to start soon and she was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery:<strong> Hey guys~ please let me know if you are interested. I would love to have a couple of my readers characters in my story. You don't have to though. Also, Sorry people short chapter. My eyes hurt due to allergies or something. I will try to make the next one longer. Also, I would like to thank LovingDarkAngel for making Shiji to be in my story. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING MY OPTION AND JOINING!** I will try to make Shiji the best I can in this story. owo


	8. Authors Note

**So sorry everyone! My updates have been slow and everything! *sobs* I have been so busy and I have writers block right now! Its like major too!**

**still, i would liek to apologize though. I shouldnt wait so long to update. So sorry, I will get on with the next chapters soon. I have them all planned out and everything. I am just having problems and stuff. Please be patient. I have problems with writing sometimes so i want to make sure these chapters are perfect, ya know. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading this and waiting. I know you want the next chapters but I am taking so long with them... I am SO SORRY! D: Please forgive me!**


	9. GOMEN! I Am SO SORRY

So sorry for being gone so long. I didn't mean for this to happen. I literally lost all my files for all my stories so I have to retype everything. Life has been hell too. Getting fired. Finding a new job. Trying to get my life situated. Ugh. Very problematic. I might update this story. I don't think I will be adding OC's to this story. I am sorry. I know I said I would but, i gave it some thought and having so many OC's from other people mgiht be hard. I might not be able to type as them correctly so I don't want to do it wrong, ya know? I know. I know. Bad me. Maybe in a new story we can do it. Okay? So... because of the change I might need to update some chapters. So.. this is just for all of ya to know.

I might either delete this story and start over or I might just edit every chapter. So sorry for being gone so long. I will try to get back into the feel of this story and try my best to add more chapter for you.

Well till then... this is a farewell. I will hopefully have a new chapter out eventually.


End file.
